In Love And War
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Similar to "Confusion" without the slash Jafar was never with Aladdin in this fic . Nasir dumps Jasmine. Then Jasmine meets up with an old flame, will they end up together in the end or just be friends?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin, or any of the characters except Nasir and Sandra (owned by me and AuroraandRosalieWannabe).

Summary: Nasir dumps Jasmine, kind of a compliment to "Confusion" only Jafar was never with Aladdin in this story. Jasmine just ended the relationship because she felt it wasn't fair to either Jafar or Aladdin if she was seeing both at once, and she still wanted to be friends.

"Nasir, how could you?" asked Jasmine.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry. I met up with an old girlfriend, and she told me she still had feelings for me, and she kissed me. I had realized I still had feelings for her too. She was the first girl I have ever loved, and the one who I want to be the last," Nasir tried to explain.

"Nasir, I thought you loved me, and that we had something special, now I see that you're just like every other man I have ever been involved with. Always changing their minds about what they want. I want to be with somebody who knows they want to be with ME. Goodbye Nasir!" Jasmine shouted.

"No Jasmine please, I still want to be friends. It's just that I am in love with somebody else," Nasir tried to explain.

"I don't need "friends" I need a man who will stand by me at all times as he promised in the wedding vows. Just leave me alone!" Jasmine shouted.

Jasmine sat in the garden crying. Jafar showed up beside her hugging her.

"Wow it's so good to see you. I really need to spill something. Nasir dumped me, for his ex. He said that he loved her more than he ever loved me, and he only wanted to be friends," Jasmine cried in Jafar's arms.

"It will be okay Jasmine, you can deserve much better than him. He was a jerk. I had a bad feeling about him when I met him once. You are an amazing person Jasmine who deserves the best," Jafar said still holding Jasmine.

"You have always been there for me, that's why I love you. Even though we're not together anymore does not mean I have ever stopped loving you. I just needed to figure myself out, and it wouldn't be fair to either you or Aladdin if I kept it up, so I married Nasir to try to end my feelings," Jasmine explained.

"I understand, Jasmine. I love you too. I have always loved you. You have changed my view of the world, and I will never forget that," Jafar was still holding Jasmine; suddenly they moved closer until their lips touched. They kissed for about two minutes before they realized what they were doing.

"Jasmine I am so sorry, I should not have done that," Jafar apologized.

"You shouldn't be," Jasmine said kissing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jafar, I do love you, but we can't be together yet. I just need time to get over this. I mean I really did care about this guy. I thought he loved me and wanted to be with me, but I guess not. I just need time," Jasmine told him.

"I understand, Jasmine, I will be there when you need me," Jafar told her.

"Thanks," Jasmine said smiling.

Jafar stroked Jasmine's hair softly.

They talked for a little while longer.

"Would you like to go hang out at the club or something?" asked Jasmine.

"Sure, that would be good to let off some steam," Jafar agreed.

They walked over to the Arabian Dance Club. The music was really loud. They found a table in the back where they sat and talked.

"So Jasmine, did you really love this guy?" asked Jafar.

"I thought I did, then again I had to marry somebody because I have to run the kingdom, and father won't let me rule alone. I felt a spark between me and him at first, because he was the first guy who ever wanted to date me. Everybody else said I was a skank because I dated both you and Aladdin at once. That was a mistake; it was not fair to either of you. That's why I broke it off. Yeah… I thought I loved Nasir at first, because he was the only guy who would date or marry me at the time," Jasmine explained.

"Aladdin has a girlfriend, and I am single. Nobody really wants to date me, because of my bad past. They heard about the whole situation with the explosion and everything," Jafar explained.

"I still have the remains of that ring!" Jasmine burst into laughter.

"You do? Wow, that's so funny. Did either of us either come to your mind?" asked Jafar.

"Well, I think of you every time I see the remains of that ring," Jasmine was still laughing.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" asked a waitress.

"I could really use a raspberry margarita," Jasmine told the waitress.

"That sounds really good right now, we'll have two raspberry margaritas," Jafar placed the order.

The waiter flung the drinks across the table. Fortunately the drinks didn't spill. Jasmine took a sip of her margarita, and instantly felt a rush. Like she could go running wild across the dance floor.

"Wow how much alcohol is in this?" asked Jasmine.

Jafar took a sip of his margarita, and felt the same rush. Like he could do anything.

"At least it tastes really good, oh well I'll pay the price later," Jafar chugged down the rest of the drink, and Jasmine did the same.

Before she knew it Jasmine grabbed Jafar by the waist, pushed him against the wall kissing him.

"I knew it was you all along! I should've never left. I should've married YOU not Aladdin or Nasir. You were always the one!" Jasmine exclaimed. Jasmine pulled Jafar down on the floor, still kissing him forcefully. Jafar was just as drunk as Jasmine was, yet he wondered if she'd feel the same way after the alcohol wore off.

"Jasmine I love you too!" Jafar exclaimed.

Before they knew it they were making out passionately in the middle of the dance floor. They had clothes on, they knew they were drunk.

They went to the bathrooms to sober up.

After two hours, they had finally sobered up.

"Whoa, that was fun," Jasmine told him.

"I knew we were drunk right when you said how you felt. Since you said we couldn't be together because you needed time, and then suddenly the drink made you all crazy on me," Jafar told her.

"You were just as crazy," Jasmine replied back laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Jafar poofed them home and they sat on Jasmine's bed.

"Why don't you stay here for the night," Jasmine suggested.

Jafar agreed to stay with her.

"Nasir is such a stupid man for leaving you, Jasmine," Jafar said trying to comfort Jasmine.

"I know it's terrible," Jasmine collapsed in his arms crying.

"It will be okay, Jasmine. The right guy will come along someday, you just wait and see," Jafar said still holding Jasmine.

"I've already found him," Jasmine replied.

"Oh really? Who is it?" asked Jafar.

"You silly," Jasmine said laughing.

"I don't know what to say about that. I love you, Jasmine. But I'm not sure I'm ready," Jafar replied.

"What?" asked Jasmine.

"I mean it's like one minute you tell me you just want to be friends, and that you need time the next you're like all over me telling me that I'm your one and only and that you want me and only me," Jafar replied.

"It's true!!! Do you even remember what I said at the bar? I said that I loved you and that it was you all along. Not Aladdin or Nasir," Jasmine told him.

"I thought you were just drunk at the time," Jafar was confused about his feelings for her.

"I was! But it was all true. Just look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to be with me. I will leave you alone and go find someone else. Spare me the speech about how you think I'm a beautiful person but just not beautiful enough to date or marry. I mean I've heard it one too many times from you, Aladdin, and Nasir. You can spare me. Okay, I'm so sorry I sprung it on you like that. You're right we were drunk at the time, but I really did feel that way. I'm sorry I told you like this," Jasmine apologized.

"Jasmine, the truth is. I've been scared to come out with my true feelings. I've never been good with words. The truth is, you're everything to me," Jafar told her.

"This means…" Jasmine began.

"I feel the same way," Jafar leaned in kissing Jasmine.


End file.
